Life As We Know It
by Sailor Taurus Angel
Summary: SM Naruto. Naruto is sent on a special mission to retrieve the Hokages' granddaughter. Naruto proudly accepts but,too bad for him that Kino Makoto is the granddaughter that needs the retrieving. Desperate times, calls for desperate measures.


I am really feeling the love! Thank you everyone that is giving the kind reviews for my other stories! - They are all well appreciated! Anyways yes yet another Naruto/SM crossover but this time it has a different family tie to it but I'm sorry I feel like if they aren't related to one of the characters/supporting characters that they can't have as good of a relationship as I want them to.

The Hokage asks Naruto to accept a special mission having to deal with the retrieval of his granddaughter that he has never met. Naruto promises that he will return with her as soon as he knows it is safe to bring her back, without the interference of Orochimaru or any other people. Too bad for Naruto that Makoto Kino is the granddaughter that needs the retrieving. She not as willing as he believed she would be, and getting blacks eyes wasnot to be in his contract. Normally Naruto would have just turned around and told the Hokage that she was unwilling and needed someone else to do the job but, when he made promises he intended to keep them. So for Naruto desperate times called for desperate measures.

are meant for thoughts

I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon TT-TT

Pairings

Even though I hate Sakura/Sasuke pairings I suppose I have to try it before I can criticize

--

Naruto/Mako

Sasuke/Sakura

Oh yeah and I am having to make them once again 16 but it not into part Two of Naruto yet so you just have to believe that they started out at 16 and not 12.

(Just couldn't picture any of this happening to two 12 year olds --U)

Life as We Know It

Chapter One: Kino Makoto Granddaughter of The Great Hokage

A sixteen year old boy could be seen dashing down the streets of the Hidden Leaf Village at the excelled ninja speed he accumulated. He didn't care who he ran into, pushed over or somehow hit if someone was in his way they had better move or he was going to do it for them. His beautiful sapphire eyes shimmered with a mix of anxiousness, exhilaration and above all pride. He had caught wind this morning that the Hokage had wanted to see him and send him on an important mission that only he could trust him with.

Not even Sasuke can take this away from me this time! The Hokage asked for me not him, not Kakashi-sensei but me! The platinum blonde haired boy unleashed a grin bigger than the Cheshire Cats' himself. This was his chance, to maybe win Sakura back. And if it meant that, he would do almost anything for her, even though the little boy in the back of his mind told him it was hopeless.

Sakura was madly in love with Sasuke and would, like Naruto for her, do anything for his attention and to her hope affection. Even though that had been going on they still managed to stick together as Team Seven, somehow friendships progressing even more than Naruto knew. Unknown to him a part of the 'Inner Sakura' was deeply in love with Naruto more than she had ever been with Sasuke.

Naruto Uzumaki had finally reached the Hokages house hastily running to find him. As soon as he opened the door the Hokage greeted him.

"Ah, Naruto I see you have finally decided to grace us with your presence." The Hokage said seeing the fuming boy before him.

"HEY! I got here as fast as I could!" He shouted not caring what type of social stature the man in front of him carried. The Hokage let out a small laugh in hilarity of the boys' actions.

"Well are you going to let me tell you what I called you here for or keep yelling like a little heathen?" The Hokage asked as Naurto became even more enraged with the older man.

Before Naruto could yet again lash out the Hokage began to speak.

"I called you here for a reason; now listen because for once I am deeply in need of your assistance." The Hokage said seriously but Naruto once again gave a huge grin thinking of a devious plan.

"Well Hokage you see I'm a VERY busy man, I don't know if I have time to help you. You might be able to convince me if you just-" Naruto was cut off by the Hokage scolding him dead serious.

"Naruto don't you understand this is no time for your childish games then leave NOW!" He screamed Naruto looked at him in a questioning way.

Wow he has never yelled at me like that before… This must really be important… Naruto thought then looked down showing his respect in some way or another way.

"Alright then. Now my mission for you is to… To bring back my granddaughter… She has lived in the same way that you have all her life that is why I thought you would be the best to retrieve her for me… You two are in many ways kindred spirits.. I promised that I would never speak to her side of her family before she was born but one week ago I was told that my daughter had died about ten years ago with her husband leaving their five year old daughter to live alone. No matter what I said I will not leave that child to live alone any longer. I want you to bring her back as soon it is safe to travel. You must leave immediately." The Hokage finished his old and kind eyes so full of wisdom cast toward the floor in misery.

Like me? I've never met anyone… Like me before.. Naruto thought to himself while looking up the Hokage in fortitude.

"Hokage I will bring her back, I promise! Believe it!" Naruto yelled in pride as he watched the Hokage look up and smile.

"Thank you Naruto. Her name is Kino Makoto; she lives in Juban, Tokyo." The Hokage finished as Naruto bowed and began walking out o the room. Just as his hand touched the side of the door the Hokage added one more comment.

" Oh and Naruto, be prepared to protect her with your life. This won't be as easy as you think it will be. And don't get yourself killed." The Hokage then went back to his other work.

Naruto looked back at him in utter confusion then began walking out of the house.

How could getting one girl be so hard! A piece of cake! Naruto thought as he walked back to his house to grab a few things for his trip.

-A Couple Hours Later-

Naruto walked proudly through the village holding his head high he was asked personally to purse a mission for the Hokage himself. Just as he made his way to the end of the village he was greeted by his team: Team Seven and their sensei Kakashi.

"Hey you guys! What are you doing here?" Naruto asked running toward them smiling and waving.

He reached them quickly looking at all of them in confusion.

"You think we'd let you leave without saying good bye?" Kakashi smiled putting a hand on Narutos shoulder.

"Yeah good luck… Just don't die; I still want a piece of you." Sasuke mumbled in his usual grumpy attitude.

"Yeah and don't underestimate her Naurto! You tend to do that a lot and if she's the Hokages granddaughter she must be somewhat of a good fighter." Sakura said with a smile.

"Cha! I bet she couldn't shake a twig at me!" Naruto laughed putting his hand behind his head.

"I hope you get the living crap beaten outta you Naruto. Maybe then you would learn your lesson." Sakura laughed shaking her head.

"Well you should be heading off Naruto. You should be there by this evening if you hurry." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Right! See you when I get back!" Naruto yelled taking off waving back at his closest thing he had to a family.

Little did he know Hinata was hiding behind a tree watching Naruto as he almost was about to pass by her.

As he did she whispered.

"Good bye Naruto.." Hinata said looking up as she had a deep blush upon her face.

"BYE HINATA!" Naruto called back with his normal clumsy grin as the girl jumped behind the tree completely embarrassed and almost keeling over in revelation.

-Tokyo Juban-

Naruto Uzumaki wandered around the streets of Juban in a clueless matter looking for a girl that he only had one picture of and it wasn't very good.

All he could see was the back of her. She had long chestnut hair placed in a high pony tail and dressed in a greenish school uniform and was defiantly taller than most girls.

He sweat dropped and began to yell.

"This is useless! I'll never find-" His sudden outburst was cut off by someone crashing into him.

Both bodies tumbled to the ground in pain.

"Oh that hurt!" Naruto heard the female voice cry that was upon him.

"Yeah well that didn't make me feel too great either." Naruto complained feeling the other body on top of him promptly jump off, as he rubbed his head in pain.

"Wow, I'm sorry I'd talk longer but I'm late!" The girlish voice cried grabbing his hand quickly and pulling him up. He took in her attractive appearance she had tears in her blue-sugar eyes and had the most outrageous hairstyle he had ever seen it looked like she had a pile of golden spaghetti upon her head and two meat balls to top it off. Before she could leave he got an idea.

"Hey wait, do you know this girl? I have to find her its important." Naruto quickly handed over the picture to the girl she rubbed the tears from her eyes and looked at the picture while gathering a shocked expression on her face.

"Her name is-" Naruto was cut off by the girl being pulled away at lightening speed by someone who had come out on nowhere.

The person shouted loudly to her friend.

"Usagi quit stalling we're late!" The tall girl screamed while Usagi dropped to picture as the wind blew back to Naruto.

"Well that was RUDE!" Naruto screamed at the brunette as she flipped him off not even bothering to look back and acknowledge him.

Naruto fumed then it hit him like a brick flying out of the sky and crashing onto his head.

His eyes darted back and forth from the 'Rude Girl' to the picture. His expression then darkened.

"Oh damn it." He mumbled sadly knowing that this WAS going to be harder than he had imagined.

He rapidly pursued to two girls before he cold loose sight of them. They swiftly walked into a building that looked to be a training center or something. He sweat dropped but proceeded any way. As he entered the smell of sweat and rubber over took his senses. He was thankfully able to quickly spot the two girls.

-Mako-Chan & Usa-Chan-

"But Mako-Chan that boy was looking for you! Do you have secret boyfriend and didn't tell us?" Usagi questioned her eyes ablaze in deceit. Makoto put her hands up in defense while smiling.

"No, Usagi I'd never do that. I'd tell you, trust me!" Makoto said trying to calm the curious girl.

"Well that still doesn't change the fact that he was looking for you! He said it was REALLY important! I think you should go talk to him!" Usagi screamed in her friends' ear making her wince.

"No Usagi, we're here to support Ruka-Chans class not boy watch!" Makoto scolded but her mind thought otherwise as she rubber-necked looking back at a hot guy that had passed by. To Narutos' misfortune she spotted him following them and growled.

Usagi perked up and questioned.

"What is it Mako-Chan?" She then looked back to see the boy that she had plowed into she smiled and waved. She looked over at Makoto had turned back and had a look that wanted to kill but a blush that screamed 'HOTY!' Usagi got a devious smile on her face and looked back at the boy as he came running over smiling like the cutie he was.

"Hey!" Usagi smiled turning around dragging Makoto with her.

"USAGI TUSKINO! What are you doing?" Makoto seethed through her teeth still blushing wildly.

-Naruto-

As soon as she had turned around being dragged by her friend Naruto stopped in his tracks just staring the girl before him. He was dumbfounded at her beauty, he had thought the whole time through out the trip what she would look like and laughed thinking of her looking like the Hokage, but he had no idea how wrong he was yet again about the girl. She had the most glorious and mesmerizing emerald eyes that he an ever seen and her face was so enchanting to him, like a fairy.

He developed a small smile at one side of his face and a faint blush appearing.

I'm glad I took this mission! Won't Sasuke be jealous if I bring her back hanging on to my arm! HAHAHAHAHAHA! He laughed maliciously in his mind.

The two girls now stood before him the blonde with a huge grin on her face and Makoto with a mixed look of embarrassment and hate all in one.

"Hi! I'm Usagi Tsukino and this is my best friend Makoto Kino! I know she is the one you're looking for! Show her the picture!" Usagi smiled extending her hand as Naruto griped it shaking it, amazed at the girls' kindness.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I was sent on a mission here to bring Makoto Kino back with me. Her grandfather is the Hokage of my village and he wants to take her in with his other grandchild." Naruto said handing Makoto the picture as he could see her expression was becoming pissed off.

She took one look at the picture and ripped it apart.

"HEY!" Naruto screamed angrily, as he tried to pick up the ripped pieces.

While doing so something happened that he never expected, a sudden rush of pain surged through his body mainly focusing on his eye. His body flew backwards a couple of feet.

Damn! This girls freaking strong! I feel like Sakura just hit me with all she had! He thought as his body was gliding through the air.

"Mako-Chan! Why did you do that! He's just helping you! You should thank him not hit him!" Usagi scolded her taller friend but then noticed the tears welling up in her eyes, then felt bad for doing so.

"I don't believe you! If that's true then why didn't he come get me when I was five? Hum! I was five years old without a family, damn it!" Makoto screamed furiously at the boy in front of her. At this moment she didn't care if he was Orlando Bloom, good looks don't protect people from everything.

"Mako-Chan…" Usagi mumbled.

"Come on Usagi. I'll tell Ruka-Chan we'll come on a better day." Makoto seethed stepping over the broken boy as he watched them leave.

Usagi quickly ran back and helped him up mumbling a quick sorry and dashed off toward Makoto.

that's it! I quit! I don't care is she is the Hokages' granddaughter! He can get someone else to be her punching bag! I will- Naruto stopped for a minute remembering the Hokages sad expression and how he promised to bring her back safely.

"GGRRRR! Damn it!" Naruto shouted, silently following the girls once again.

If I hadn't promised him I could be on my way home now! Naruto thought stepping outside and going behind a secluded building.

He began to think back on the day he left and he saw Konohamaru outside practicing a jutsu that he had invented. He called it the Neko-No-Jutsu, if Naruto wished to keep his promise he had to go to desperate measures. He remembered Konohamaru saying it used up only a little chakra, so he could stay like that for a LONG period of time.

Naruto began to focus himself remembering how it felt the first time he tried the Jutsu then he could feel his body slowly changing.

I hope this works! he thought then a small tiger cat appeared in his place and sweat dropped.

"I hate cats.." He growled then jumped out of the alley and followed Makoto and her friend unknowing to both of them they would be in for a surprise in only a few minutes.

And another Naruto story that I like but yet again I will say that the second chapter is much better - please review and I will update sooner! And yes I made up the idea of the Neko-No-Jutsu.

-Tauro-Chan


End file.
